Kekasih Seminggu
by Pleiades Star Cluster
Summary: Akibat membuat ulah di koridor, Kageyama dan Hinata harus rela menerima hukuman dari Daichi. / summary gak jelas / pendek / garing / terinspirasi oleh fanfic humor lawas / KageHina for #BlueberryCrowDay


Hari ini harusnya menjadi hari yang normal.

Ya, harusnya, andai Hinata dan Kageyama tidak mengadakan lomba lari di koridor SMA Karasuno demi menjadi yang pertama sampai di gedung olahraga.

Dan gawatnya, persaingan bodoh mereka malah berakibat musibah―kedua remaja tanggung itu menabrak Wakil Kepala Sekolah yang baru saja keluar dari ruangannya. Adegan berikutnya bisa ditebak; wig yang setia menjadi penutup kebotakan sang Wakil Kepala Sekolah terlepas dari singgasananya dan melayang nelangsa bak ubur-ubur hitam. Dan entah memang ditakdirkan atau murni kebetulan yang terulang, kepala Daichi (kembali) menjadi landasan mendarat wig malang itu. Sugawara yang sedari tadi mengobrol bersama sang kapten pun harus menjadi penonton dadakan kejadian memalukan ini―bonus kejang perut karena menahan tawa.

Berikutnya, mereka berempat sudah berada di ruangan sang Wakil Kepsek.

.

.

 **Kekasih Seminggu**

Haikyuu © Haruichi Furudate

.

.

"Kalian berdua..." kalau Daichi sudah berdiri dengan aura-aura gelap di depan Hinata dan Kageyama yang bersimpuh dalam ruang ganti putra, artinya hanya satu: sang kapten sedang marah besar, "... berpura-puralah kalian tidak melakukan apapun, tidak melihat apapun, dan tidak menjatuhkan apapun. Tapi tentu saja, aku tak bisa menjamin kalian akan mengulanginya lagi jika kalian tidak dihukum."

Petir imajiner menyambar punggung kombi aneh itu, tapi tidak ada dari mereka berdua yang berani memprotes kapten mereka. Sementara anggota tim voli putra yang lain hanya menyumbangkan tatapan iba.

"Kalau Daichi-san sudah memberi hukuman, pasti kesalahan yang dilakukan sudah keterlaluan," Tanaka berbisik di telinga Nishinoya. "Sudah lama sekali sejak wig Pak Wakil Kepsek melayang di dalam gedung olahraga karena terkena bola yang mereka mainkan."

"Aku yakin hukuman yang akan diberikan sekarang lebih berat daripada sekedar dilarang bermain voli," balas si kuncung kuning, juga bisik-bisik.

"Itu saja sudah sangat berat bagi mereka. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kemungkinan lain," si botak turut prihatin.

"Mungkin harus mengepel lantai gedung olahraga selama sebulan?"

"Atau lari keliling bukit seratus kali."

"Atau menraktir kita semua bakpau Sakanoshita."

"Kalau itu aku juga mau!"

"Sekalian saja traktir _ramen_ yang dijual di toko tempat Saeko- _neesan_ bekerja."

"Di Sakanoshita saja, deh!"

"Kalian jangan berisik, deh!" saat Sugawara menjitak kepala mereka, barulah duo berisik kelas dua itu―yang tidak sadar kalau volume suara mereka makin meningkat seiring makin absurdnya konversasi mereka―mau menutup mulut.

Acuhkan dulu para senior ini, dan mari dengarkan apa yang Daichi berikan sebagai hukuman. "Kalian..." _wing spiker_ pemilik nomor punggung satu itu menyeringai seram; suatu hal yang sebelum ini tidak pernah ia lakukan, "... selama seminggu, harus berakting seperti sepasang kekasih."

Ini bahkan lebih mengerikan daripada prediksi Tanaka dan Nishinoya.

.

.

"Kageyama, ayo―"

"Ehem!"

Hinata membeku mendengar dehaman Daichi. "Ukh... maksudku s... sa... Sayang... ayo kita latihan serangan cepat..." panggilan penuh semangatnya tadi menjelma menjadi cicitan malu-malu. Rona wajahnya kini tak ada bedanya dengan kepiting rebus.

Begitu juga dengan Kageyama. "B-baiklah... Sayang..." ia berujar lirih. Amat, sangat lirih.

"Aku tidak mendengar! Lebih keras lagi!" Tsukishima Kei, Homo sapiens jangkung yang jiwanya lebih asin daripada lautan, menimpali sadis. Kalau tidak ada Daichi dan yang lain, Hinata dan Kageyama sudah mewarnai kulit si jerapah asin dengan biru dan hitam.

"S-Sayang..." suara Kageyama mengeras sedikit, tapi tidak cukup keras.

"Aku tidak mendengarnyaaaa~" Tsukishima memainkan nada suaranya, sengak.

Wajah Kageyama mengeras, dan sejurus kemudian ia menarik nafas panjang. "BAIK, DENGAN SENANG HATI AKAN KULADENI KAU, SAYANG!" gelegar suara Kageyama memenuhi bagian dalam gedung olahraga SMA Karasuno, sebelum si surai _raven_ menoleh ke arah Tsukishima dan menggeram, " _Puas?_ "

Hukuman yang diberikan Daichi lebih kejam daripada sekedar, seperti kata Nishinoya tempo hari, dilarang bermain voli. Parahnya lagi, setiap anak Karasuno diizinkan merikues apa yang harus dilakukan oleh keduanya sebagai "sepasang kekasih"; apapun. Bahkan Sugawara pun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa―karena dalam hati ia pun menikmati sitkom gratis ini. Mungkin hanya Takeda Ittetsu dan Azumane Asahi yang mengkhawatirkan Kageyama dan Hinata selama hukuman ini berlangsung, sekaligus mempertanyakan kewarasan Daichi selaku pemberi hukuman.

"Daichi, apa ini tidak berlebihan? Maksudku... mereka seperti pelayan di restoran _fujoshi_ saja," Asahi mencoba mengingatkan kawannya itu.

"Bagus, dong, tinggal ganti baju dengan kostum pelayan dan masalah selesai," Daichi bersikap masa bodoh. "Hukuman ini perlu untuk memberi efek jera. Aku tidak mau ada lagi wig melayang setelah ini."

"Tapi―" kata-kata Asahi tersela sahutan Tanaka ("Sekarang ayo ciuman!"―dan dibalas dengan, "TIDAK MUNGKIN!" oleh kedua terhukum). "Kau lihat sendiri, kan? Bisa-bisa kau dilaporkan dengan tuduhan pelecehan seksual secara tidak langsung."

"Aku sudah memberi batasan rikues, jadi tenang saja," kata Daichi sebelum berseru, "Dilarang rikues ciuman selain di pipi atau dahi, atau apapun yang berbau R18 plus!" kemudian ia kembali menatap sang Ace, "Sudah kubilang, kan?"

Sugawara menepuk pundak Asahi. "Daichi pasti punya alasan di balik semua ini," katanya.

"Sugawara benar," Daichi tersenyum. "Tunggulah tiga atau empat hari, pasti mulai terlihat hasilnya."

.

.

Dua hari berikutnya masih dijalani Kageyama dan Hinata dengan berpura-pura menjadi kekasih, dan hanya bisa memanggil dengan normal saat Daichi tidak ada―untuk berjaga-jaga, Daichi mengatakan kalau mereka membuat keributan lagi, hukuman mereka diperpanjang sampai sebulan penuh. Mereka juga memanggil secara normal di tengah latihan, dan saat istirahat atau setelah latihan mereka kembali menjadi "kekasih".

Tapi efek yang aneh mulai dirasakan Kageyama.

"Boleh aku minta minumnya, Sayang? Airku habis," tanyanya kepada Hinata. Dengan panggilan "Sayang" yang sempurna, tanpa tremor seperti pada awalnya.

"Eh? Tentu saja, Sayang..." untuk Hinata, sepertinya ia masih tidak rela harus memanggil rivalnya "Sayang"―ia sampai menggigit bibir dan melirihkan suaranya saat mengatakannya. Saat menyerahkan botol minumnya, wajah Hinata semerah tomat ranum sementara Kageyama tetap normal.

"Awwww... ciuman tidak langsung," celetuk Tsukishima saat Kageyama minum dari botol Hinata. Yamaguchi yang berdiri di samping si pirang jangkung cekikikan.

"Oi, pasangan mesra yang di sana!" Tanaka memanggil. "Lebih mesra lagi, dong! Kageyama, kau harus mencium pipi Hinata sebagai rasa terima kasih!"

Hinata berjengit, tapi Kageyama hanya mengangguk singkat dan berkata, "Aku mengerti." Si _raven_ mendekati matahari kecil itu, lalu mendaratkan kecupan singkat di pipi tembam Hinata. "Terima kasih," ujarnya setelah itu, tepat di telinga Hinata.

Sementara yang lain bersorak-sorak atas asupan yang mereka umbar, Hinata menyimpulkan kalau sang _setter_ mulai sama tidak warasnya dengan Daichi.

.

.

" _Kageyama, tunggu!_ "

Yang dipanggil menyetop langkahnya dan berbalik ke arah sumber suara. "Ada apa, Hinata?" tanyanya kepada sosok mungil bersyal merah yang terengah-engah di tengah udara dingin yang mengubah tiap embusan nafasnya menjadi kabut.

Hinata mengatur nafas beberapa sekon, lalu menyembur. " _Apa-apaan tadi? Kau menciumku tanpa beban, tidak seperti biasanya!_ " setiap kata yang ia lontarkan memerahkan pipinya.

"Itu permintaan Tanaka-san," kata Kageyama datar.

"Aku tahu, Bakageyama! Tapi kau melakukannya seakan... seakan..."

"Seakan kita adalah kekasih sungguhan?"

Hinata terkesiap. Ia sudah tahu Kageyama akan berkata seperti itu, namun entah kenapa ucapan sang gagak beriris biru masih mengejutkannya. "Ya, itu maksudku..." suara Hinata gemetar. Rona pipinya tampak begitu cerah di tengah putihnya salju yang turun.

"Kautahu kenapa?" sorot mata Kageyama menjadi serius, namun tidak mengerikan seperti biasanya. Sorot mata protektif. "Karena lidahku mulai terasa nyaman saat aku memanggilmu 'Sayang', begitu pula sebaliknya. Rasanya semua terasa begitu menyenangkan saat kulakukan..." jeda beberapa sekon, "Kurasa... aku memang menyukaimu. Bukan sebagai rekan, bukan sebagai kekasih pura-pura, tapi lebih dari itu."

Isi otak Hinata terasa vakum untuk beberapa sekon. Ada beberapa fakta, entah itu memang fakta atau bukan, yang tidak mampu ia cerna. "Kau... menyukaiku?"

"Ya. Atau bisa dibilang, mulai menyukaimu," untuk pertama kalinya, Kageyama mengulaskan senyum termanisnya di depan Hinata.

Kini Hinata merasa rohnya tersedot pelan-pelan oleh senyuman sang rival.

Atau bisa dibilang, kekasihnya. Kekasih sungguhan.

.

.

 **Omake**

"Kageyama dan Hinata resmi berpacaran?" Sugawara terkikik. "Itu baru berita."

"Nishinoya yang kemarin melihat Kageyama menyatakan perasaannya kepada Hinata, dan ia melaporkan padaku lebih dulu via telepon," kata Asahi. Sekarang saksi mata peristiwa penting itu berkoar-koar di seisi gedung olahraga, membuat heboh bocah-bocah gagak yang lain. Bahkan Tanaka sampai menangis penuh haru bak seorang abang yang bangga karena akhirnya punya adik ipar.

"Rupanya sedikit lebih cepat daripada perkiraanku," Daichi melipat lengannya.

"Kau juga melihatnya, kan, Daichi?" Sugawara tersenyum jahil. "Karena itu kau menghukum mereka seperti itu."

"Begitulah. Kalau tidak begitu, Kageyama takkan berani maju," bibir sang kapten mengulaskan lengkung puas.

 **The End**


End file.
